the third dixon chapter 3
by LittleWalflower
Summary: Now that someone is being summoned outside to see Becca there is hope, When they see her condision they get worried and then they all find out something that no one noo about Daryle and when Carl get over pretective will someone do something to stop him or will they let him go on the verge of becoming a guard thats unwanted.


Carl was still sobbing in his corner. While everyone else was deskusing how they where going to escape and rescue her, for Carls sake. Then there was a loud bang on the door and a voice shortly followed "Send the boy out, the girl wonts to see him". Carl jumped up as soon as he said the girl, any fott that Becca was alive made him find the wilness to go on. He grabbed his hat, put it on and made his way towards the door. "Carl dont, you dont no what girl he wonts you to see" Said Rick but it was to late Carl had allready banged on the door and told them that he wood come out. The doores opened and he jumped out. Only to see Becca brused and bleeding in a dress with hands tied behind her back and tape over her mouth, with a man that looks like he's about 17 holding her close to him. "What did you do to her!" Carl screamed at the boy. "She dident listen to me when i said that she needed to take a shower, the filthy brat" said the boy, and that comment made Carl think about that nite where that man had him pinned to the ground. "You let her go now!" Carl said trying to act as calm as possible. "She asked to see you befor i mark her with the symble of terminus" said the boy who was now holding Becca by the hair."Dont you touch her!" Carl screamed begining to move closer. "You move any closer and i ill perminntly mark her face" said the boy then Carl stopped. "Tell him watever it is you need to say then Rebecca" said the boy pulling her closer towards him. "My names not Rebecca its Becca" Becca looked at Carl but befor she could say what she needed to say the boy wacked her in the face. "Your name is Rebecca, isnt it you brat?" he said looking at her then looked up only to get the meanest look possible off of Carl. "Yes Tyler it is, can i say what i need to say now". She said shaking as tears fell onto her cheeks. "Go ahead but then you only speak to me!" he said then Becca spoke. "Carl, I love you ok, remmember tha..." Becca was cut off from the rest of her sentence by being punched in the stomach and then falling the ground. "NO! leave her alone" Screamed Carl in the hope that the boy would leave her alone, he dident. He pinned Becca to the ground and began to hit her, over and over agen. "no stop please, she did nothing rong" Carl yeld and yeld but it just made things worst, the man pinned Becca to the ground and started punching her and slowly moving downwards then he began to unbucle his belt. "NO DONT YOU TOUCH HER, DONT YOU DARE!" screamed Carl who was now about to dive at this boy. Then there was a loud bang and 3 terminus people ran out and shot the boy in the head and picket up Becca who was now very week. Carl rushed over to Becca, he wasent prepared to let someone take her away agen. He was then grabbed by anothere man and frown back into the cart and soon after they softly layed Becca down and put a blanket over her then closed the door. Carl ran strate towards Becca and held her close. "MAGGIE, MAGGIE HELP!" he screamed for her to come and help but no one anserd, it was like now no one cared. so Carl had to do it himself. He lifted her up and took her over to a corner but then they started moving and thats when they realised they werent in the same cart and that the terminus people must have something diffrent in store for them. The cart stopped after about 10 minets. Carl had taken off Beccas dress and pus his t-shirt on her and then put the blanket back over her. After a while Carl had fallin asleep with Becca in his arms. He awoke to the noise of people talking, he opened his eyes and seen the otheres stairing at him and Becca. "Carl, why is she wearing your t-shirt, you did'nt..." Said Michoone. "No of corse not, she was really badly injoured and she needed something diffrent to where, othere than that dress that was breaking her ribs" Said Carl just as Becca woke up. "Carl. Carl!" she said the second time more needy. Carl looked at her and hugged her more titely "Im here, i'll allways be here, i promise" He said to her, then Just as Becca was about to speak they where interupted by the noo cart door opening. And in came Daryle who replyd with "They just had to move the cart dident they hold on is is tha that you Becca?". Startled Carl defensivly stood up and went infront of Becca who was slowly standing up behind him. "Daryle, is that really you?" said Becca who was now beside Carl and clutching his hand. "oh my god Becca, i fot i would never see you agen" said Daryle who was now moving closer to Becca. "You, you left me you left me in that house asleep while all this shit has been going on Daryle i was alone and you and Merle left me!" She then screamed at him holding her ribs beecos of the pain. "Merle made us leave, im so sorry Becca" Daryle said as he moved closer to her. "You left me there to die, you always called me your little asskicker, well i had to kick ass without you, i almost died" Daryle had just taken notice of the fact she was coverd in bruses and bleeding also the fact that she was holding Carls hand and wearing his t-shirt and nothing else. "Why are you wearing that here put this on beccie" he said then froo his jacket over at her. "i picket you up a bow" he said after she put the jacket on. "Dont call me Beccie my name is Becca!" She said clutching Carls hand titer then moving closer towards him. "Your real name is Rebecca, and how about you let go of his hand, he's bad noo's" Daryle said now reaching out to grab Becca then Carl pulled her behind him and decided to have his turn to speak "whats that suppose to mean Daryle?" Becca who was now hugging onto Carl from behind resting her head on his shoulder. "Carl, Becca's a good girl and i dont want her getting into trouble, i cant loose her agen" Daryle said who was now standing rite infront of them and Rick was moving closer to Daryle. "its your fault you lost her the last time" said Carl who was now about to run out of the open door behind daryle and never look back. "Can we just leave please, i wanna go NOW!" said Becca who now was starting to break out in tears. just as people started to listen to her everyone began to here terminus people outside who nust have relized Daryle had gone. "we have to go, come on" said Glenn who was holding Maggies hand. "I cant run, it hurts to even walk, just go without me" Said Becca who now has let go of Carls hand and backed off to the wall. "No im not leaving without you" said Carl who grabbed her hand agen. "Carl, we need to leave, lets go" Said Rick then he grabbed him by the waste and pulled him away "NO NO LET GO OF ME IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER" he screamed and screamed and screamed but Rick just pulled him forthere away. At that moment Daryle ran and grabbed Becca and started to carrie her away following the rest of the group. 


End file.
